LACY LIPS
by gossipweaver
Summary: Ginny’s little slipup to Romilda about her satisfying married life with Harry would get him all worked up… AN EMOTIONAL ANGSTFREE STORY! ABSOLUTELY NO KLEENEX REQUIRED, I PROMISE!


**Lacy Lips  
**

_Summary: Ginny's little slipup to Romilda about her satisfying married life with Harry would get him all worked up… AN EMOTIONAL ANGST-FREE STORY! ABSOLUTELY NO KLEENEX REQUIRED, I PROMISE!  
_  
Ginny was awakened by echoes of running water and a thin line of light reflecting from the dresser mirror. She was now accustomed to these usual intrusions invading her dreams. Checking her flower clock by the nightstand, it was two in the morning, but instead of being annoyed, she was elated by these noises. After all, they were signals that her husband had returned home from a hard day at work. She wasn't about to waste her time sleeping now. She reasoned that this human necessity was overrated anyway; if she could, she was ready to give it up and spend 24 hours with her man.

"Harry!" Ginny's happy voice sliced through the dark calm air as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and rose from the bed, gradually registering a blurry but familiar figure emerging out of the bathroom, his shadow outlined by the momentary sliver of light from the bathroom door slightly ajar.

"It's okay, Harry," she reassured him kindly. "I'm awake. Turn on the lights if you want."

"Sorry to wake you, Gin," he garbled disjointedly and pecked her lazily before crashing into the edge of the bed, narrowly missing it. It was unclear whether it was the darkness or his tiredness that was to blame for his disorientation; not only did he almost miss the bed, he had also failed to notice which part of Ginny did his lazy lips came in contact with.

"Oh, come on, Harry. What kind of effort was that?" she zapped teasingly.

"Remind me again why I chose to become an auror," he yawned, oblivious to her giving him a failing grade for his kiss. "I should have listened to Ron and become a quiet Hogwarts teacher instead."

Ginny gazed at Harry with honey sparkling in her eyes as he gathered himself wearily, readying himself for bed. With no signs of being sleepy however, she retrieved her wand from the night table and turned all the lights of the bedroom on.

"Tell me about your day, Harry," she sang eagerly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he sighed into a loud yawn. "Now, I must get to bed and sleep. I have an early presentation first thing in the morning. To tell you the truth, there's more paperwork and presentations to this job than I thought it would be."

"That's because you people caught all the bad guys already. Naturally, they have to find ways to keep you busy," Ginny muttered sweetly.

Sitting cozily underneath her blankets, Ginny's honey brown eyes continued to follow her husband's awkwardness attentively, "I hope you're not wearing that to bed, thinking you'll save time not having to get dressed tomorrow, are you?"

Harry stared at himself and could not believe he had absentmindedly put his work clothes back on. He mindlessly trudged to the closet, but could only locate his sleeping shorts. What followed was a silly string of girlish sniggers in the background, and it logically alerted him as to the reasons why.

"Ginny, it's cold tonight," he pleaded evasively. "Can't you be nice enough to allow me… you know… to wear a t-shirt… and sleep…

"I mean… letting me... _really sleep_… just for tonight?"

"As I've said again and again, I make the rules in this bed," she giggled wickedly, sliding down the shoulder strap of her lacy sheer nightgown, blatantly pretending to not understand what he was truly requesting.

"What I mean is…" he implied timidly, blushing slightly, trying to convince her that he be relieved of his nightly husband duties with her, at least for tonight. "I seriously have to get up early tomorrow…

"I mean… _really early_…"

He stopped. Ginny's scandalous images of precarious undress that was being captured vividly by the dresser mirror was enough to let him know that she would not let him escape her weaving web. He always understood why she insisted that he sleep shirtless, because this would give her more of his skin for her to tease. It was the same every night. She would always tease him and rub against him until he would give in to his desires. Sadly, the hours of the night were certainly not unlimited.

Harry gave her provocative reflection a look of silent protest as he disappeared into the bathroom to change. Ginny replied with her own frown of silent disapproval, wondering why her own husband was still shy to change in front of her at this point of their lives.

"Ginny, you wanna hear something strange?" his voice powered through the bathroom door. "It was a very weird day today. I swear… all day long, the others… they were looking at me funny, whispers… the women… Romilda… studying me like I'm an experiment…"

Ginny's cheeks suddenly tingled with jealousy. She always knew Harry was a popular man with the ladies, especially one tactless Romilda Vane.

Harry continued innocently, unaware of Ginny's growing resentment, "Hermione was the worst one… looking at me like I have horns since yesterday… come to think of it…"

Ginny stopped undressing because her hands were in balls of fists. How could Hermione, her best friend and her sister-in-law, be after her man, she argued to herself lividly.

Harry chuckled slightly behind the door, "I initially thought I had dirt on my face or something, or my fly is open… But it wasn't that…

"And when I said I'll take the urgent delivery because I got a Firebolt, Romilda and the others suddenly burst out laughing."

The anger boiling inside Ginny suddenly morphed into guilt. Somehow she could piece together his Firebolt with the silliness he purportedly encountered today.

"At the end of the day, I ask Hermione what's going on and she immediately blushed like crazy…"

Ginny winced guiltily. She understood the reasons behind Hermione's odd behavior.

"Then Romilda jumped in and called me an animal and said something about me having acrobatic abilities for some reason… and then she sprinted away with Hermione."

Ginny breathed sheepishly, knowing she had to tell him the truth, "Harry, I think I know why. I kinda mentioned to Romilda… what we did this weekend…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Harry blurted vaguely from inside the bathroom.

She needed to summon all her efforts to raise her voice to pierce through the door, but she truly did not want to tell Harry this, so her tone was reduced to that of a little girl.

"You know, you… and me… this weekend… you know…when… you… took me up with your Firebolt… and you, me… and we… managed to… you know… what we did at the top of the horizons…"

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" he suddenly stormed out of the bathroom with his shorts on backwards, his face replaced with skin from a blazing red tomato, finally realizing why he was the butt of jokes among the women all day.

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL THE OTHERS!" Ginny barked. "I can't believe—"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT THAT? It's… it's… PRIVATE!"

"She started it! She was going on and on," Ginny replaced her pitch with a nasty imitation of Romilda's shrill voice, "nagging me… implying about how I'm going to turn to mush just because I'm a stay at home mom, and her being a professional auror, bragging about being in tiptop shape... blah blah blah…

"So I fired back. I said I'm in the best shape of my life, and she said to prove it!

"To prove it… I told her… about this weekend…" she sped up her words defiantly, her guilt about exposing Harry's intimate and reckless escapades with her to his co-workers had all but disappeared. "How we went to the top of the horizons… and…

"I said we went at it with each other... right then and there, in the middle of the skies!"

"Ginny, they must think it was my idea!" he panicked. "They must think I'm a pervert or something… doing it in public!"

"THREE TIMES! I said to her! IN THE AIR! WE DID IT IN MIDAIR!" Ginny roared proudly, too excited to notice Harry was squirming, his mind busily mapping the office of the Ministry, searching for a good corner to hide tomorrow.

"I know she can never top this!"

"But it was your idea!" he screamed over her voice.

"Oh, who cares, Harry. But you should have seen the shock in her face. It was priceless… the way she deflates when she's outgunned."

She continued graphically, her mind unknowingly sliding back to the sensations of that day when they were five thousand miles in the air on top of the world, "I said we abandoned our clothes safely at the top of a tree. Somehow, we balanced ourselves on the narrow Firebolt handle as we raced at top speed… zooming across the top rim of the horizons…

"So Romilda thinks it's acrobatic?" she smirked smugly.

"I think we were better than acrobats… and we achieved the perfect positions."

Ginny's pitch vibrated devilishly, "I especially loved what you did to me when you--"

"Ginny, please!" Harry interrupted her. The sizzling blood underneath his cheeks was about to squirt out of his nostrils as he remembered appallingly that these same women would be part of his audience in his presentation tomorrow. The only simmer of thought left in his mind was how he could face them tomorrow with a straight face.

"Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" she giggled madly. "So we have a healthy and I might add… a rather exciting, innovative, and acrobatic sex life than most people…

"People like Romilda Vane," she quipped winningly.

Harry did not respond as he trampled angrily into the bed. He could not believe his wife had publicized their private lives to his friends and colleagues. Some of these people were his subordinates, he grunted to himself. What little dignity he believed he had probably just evaporated up in smoke.

Putting on a soundless protest, he made sure his back was facing Ginny, but it was futile. As always, his shorts were for decorative purposes only. Wearing them backwards was only a technicality. It did not take long for Ginny to claw them off him, letting them cascade to the floor beside her gown. The lights switched off accommodatingly, inviting the darkness to fill the room again, only that the darkness now was masking the giggles and love sizzling underneath the sheets as all would be forgiven. It was only 2:30AM.

**_A/N: This is my first one-shot and a feeble attempt at writing something pleasant and uplifting. Okay, now that it's done, I'll go back to my morbid depressing self._**


End file.
